


The Vampire and The Red Reaper

by Mattricole



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkward Romance, F/F, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattricole/pseuds/Mattricole
Summary: Weiss, an elder vampire, never thought she would be fleeing for her undead life. For the first time in a hundred years, she was being hunted down. The Red Reaper, the greatest of all Hunters and Huntresses was after her. If she was caught, her fate would be sealed. And so she ran, but soon she will learn that sometimes, no matter how far you run, you can't escape your fate.





	1. Prologue

Weiss couldn't help but stare into the cold, lifeless night sky, the moon and the stars obstructed by the dark clouds above. The wind blew silently, her skirt swaying gently in the breeze as she stood atop the tallest tree in the Emerald Forest.

"When will this torment end?" she asked herself, sighing as she leaped, falling to the ground at abnormal speeds. It has been days since The Hunt had started, days since she had been followed, hunted down like a wild animal, hunted down by the one known as The Red Reaper.

The Red Reaper, feared by all who feared no one. She was the fiercest of all Hunters and Huntresses, the most dangerous of all at the ripe age of seventeen. She was one whose speed outclasses even those of her Vampire Clan, the Schnee's. Her strength above all humans, able to carry the Legendary Crescent Rose, a scythe made with the intent to be wielded by Vampires, designed specifically to kill dragons.

Though these were dangerous traits, they compared not to her ultimate weapon, her eyes. Her silver eyes were the most dangerous of all, able to pierce through even the most powerful of Undead, should she will it. Eyes so powerful only the strongest of werewolves and vampires even had a hope to survive, and even then most would be paralyzed from it, making for easy prey.

'Why me?' Weiss asked herself, dread filling her to the core as she ran through the forest, looking for the perfect place to hide. The girl was on her trail, she had to be. Through the corner of her eye, she could see her. She could see the red cloak of The Red Reaper billowing through the night air, easily keeping pace with her, trailing behind her, as if it were all a game.

'No, it is a game,' Weiss thought with a bitter smile. She supposed she deserved this, this was was her reward for all of her past actions, for all the days she spent in the small village of Patch, living her undead life to the fullest. Yes, she shouldn't be surprised by this turn of events, The Reaper's actions were completely understandable if she thought of it like that.

It didn't mean she would have to like it. It didn't mean she would go down without a fight. She would run. She would flee. She would force The Red Reaper to chase her down to the ends of the world if it meant just one more day of freedom.

"Weiss."

She skidded to a halt, eyes wide as she stared in front of her at the black and red clad huntress. How? Even with her speed how did she get in front of her? If Weiss could breathe she would be choking on her own breath, her heart would cease it's beating from the sheer shock of it all. Weiss had thought she knew the full extent of the girl's prowess, and yet…

'I underestimated her,' she thought, her face contorting into a glare, not taking her eyes off the hooded figure. Should she fight? No, her silver eyes made it pointless to do so. Had she had Myrtenaster by her side she may have had a chance, with its reflective blade being able to block those eyes, but, in her haste, she foolishly left it behind. Should she flee? No, The Red Reaper had already proven she was far faster than Weiss, it would be pointless.

...Give up? Was that all Weiss could do? Fighting was pointless, running was pointless, but to give up? The very thought sickened Weiss to her very core. Schnee's don't give up, they may make a tactical retreat, but never would they give up!

With newfound courage swelling in her chest, Weiss dashed forwards. She would use all her vampiric strength to ram into The Red Reaper, blasting her away a few good hundred feet before darting in the opposite direction. She would-

"Weiss."

A hand on her shoulder, a bead of sweat flowing down her cheek as Weiss froze. The Red Reaper was gone. Weiss could no longer see her in front of her, but she felt her. The hand on her shoulder, filling her skin with warmth like she had never felt before, the whisper of her name tickling her ear.

"I finally caught you."

'No.' She couldn't speak the words no matter how hard she tried, her mouth gaping as she tried to squeeze out that one word. Her body frozen, not by those silver eyes, but with fear. This was how it would end for her. She was trapped.

She had lost.

"Weiss...do it," The Red Reaper commanded, slowly slithering in front of Weiss, holding onto her as if her life depended on it.

"...No," Weiss finally spat out, willing her body to move. "I… I will not…"

"Weiss…" The Red Reaper whispered, looking into her eyes with a loving smile, holding in front of her a beautiful, diamond ring. "...Marry me."

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

Far away, back in Patch, Yang could have sworn she heard her old friend screaming into the night sky, the very thought causing a chuckle to escape her lips.

"Shouldn't have made that promise, Weiss. Should not have made that promise," she muttered, taking a swig out of her hot cocoa before getting ready for bed.

Looks like Yang had a shotgun wedding to plan.


	2. Promise

“Annoying trash,” Weiss hissed, removing her blade from the chest of a freshly decapitated vampire, earning a disgusted squeak from the young girl who, just five seconds ago, was hiding behind her leg, holding onto her for dear life. “Finally, I thought you’d never stop.”

The island of Patch, a heavily forested island filled with plenty of animals and few people. Normally, this would be a terrible home for vampires, given both the small population, a majority of which were either Hunters in training or in retirement and being surrounded by water, making for little chance of escape.

But it was perfect for her, a vampire who would rather feed off of animals then take a human life. She had lived for hundreds of years, she knew how dangerous it was to poke the proverbial bee hive. She was better away from other vampires and away from humans. She could live her days in solitude in the deep woods of Patch, hiding away never to be found.

“Y-you saved us?” Weiss turned to the voice, the young girl’s wounded mother. She had long, black hair with red dyed tips, carried with her a large, vicious looking scythe, and eyes of…

“Silver,” Weiss muttered, glaring into the mother’s eyes, causing her to wince. Weiss had came upon the mother defending her daughter from several vampires, and though she had taken a majority of them out, it was far too difficult to fend off vampires whilst caring for a child. Had she not taken as many of them out as she did, Weiss doubted she could have saved them at all. They would have either died or Weiss would have died trying to save them, which would only lead to their deaths.

“L-lucky break, with you coming by,” she said cautiously, taking her daughter by the hand before slowly backing away. “...What now?” she asked, her voice shaking as she placed the trembling girl behind her.

“...” Weiss stayed silent, weighing her options. She could kill the silver eyed warrior, to ensure her own survival. With the many years she had lived and how powerful she had become she was sure only a silver eyed warrior could kill her, and this one was exceptionally skilled.

Her eyes trailed down to the small girl, no older than five. Weiss’ undead heart wouldn’t be able to allow her to kill the child. She gnawed on her bottom of her lip, if she killed the mother than the child would no doubt grow up with a thirst for vengeance, which didn’t appeal too much for Weiss. Was this really how it would turn out? Face a silver eyes warrior a week from now or to face a silver eyed warrior ten to fifteen years from now? Either way almost guaranteed her death, she had reached her peak already, while these two were only beginning to tap into theirs.

“...A deal,” she would have to bluff her way out of this one, if she made a false threat towards the child then maybe she could still be left alone. “I just want to live alone, I have no interest in other vampire’s desires to rule the world, and I’m fine with feeding on the local animals.”

“So we leave you...alone, and you leave us…” the mother panted, nodding in understanding. “That’s fine…”

“And if you’re not fine with that then I could just...wait, what?” Weiss asked in shock, she could easily hear the woman’s heart beat, had she accepted the deal she’d expected her to lie, which would lead into her threatening the child. But her heart beat...it stayed the same! This woman was actually fine with Weiss living off the land?! “B-but I’m a vampire! How can you agree so readily?!” 

“Well...You did save us, I kinda owe you one,” she said with a shrug, her heart beat once again showing her sincerity.

“...And you won’t tell others about me?” she asked, surprised at how well this was going.

“I won’t, but…” she trailed off, staring at her daughter. “Ruby, you’re going to have to stay quiet about this.”

“But she’s so cool!” the young girl, who Weiss now knew was Ruby, whined as she pulled on her mother’s cape. “Didn’t you see her, she was all, kapow, and kabloowey! Waah, don’t hurt me! Grr, yer nit gitting away from me!”

“That’s a horrendous rendition of me,” Weiss complained, though her words were ignored as Ruby picked up a stick and started stabbing into the air with it.

“Gwah, so cool!” she gushed, staring starry eyed at Weiss, earning a chuckle from her mother.

“Th-that’s nice...dear,” she said as she patted her daughter on the head, though she suddenly turned to Weiss, eyes wide in realization. “Oh, I’m s-sorry, my name is...Summer.”

“...Are you okay?” Weiss asked, walking up to Summer and examining her. “You’re...having more difficulty speaking then I would have thought.” Weiss was sure Summer wasn’t too injured, but the way she held herself, the way she spoke, it was...unnerving, to say the least.

“Oh, Mama gets like this when she moves too much,” Ruby whispered, pulling on Summer’s hand and leading her to a nearby tree. “Mama will be okay if she sits down.”

“Sorry to...worry you,” she gasped out, sitting against the tree. 

“I’m not worried,” Weiss muttered, turning away from Summer to stare at the moon instead, when a thought suddenly occurred to her. “What are you doing out this late for?”

“...” Summer stayed quiet, a sigh escaping her lips as she shook her head embarrassingly. “I...I wanted to teach Ruby how to navigate the woods at night, the sooner she learns…”

“So I assumed correctly that vampires don’t typically stay here,” Weiss stated, earning a nod from Summer. “Well, that’s good to know, but that doesn’t explain them,” she said as she turned, looking at the large group of vampire corpses. Summer simply shrugged, still trying to steady her breathing rather than a proper reply.

“...I think I know why they’re here,” Ruby said quietly, quickly getting the attention of both adults.

“W-what?” Weiss muttered. Could this little girl really know what they were after, did Summer know and just didn’t say anything? Maybe she shrugged simply because she knew Weiss could tell if she was lying, and how could a shrug be a lie? 

“There’s only one thing on this island those vampeers could possibly want…” Ruby whispered, looking towards her mother.

“...Of course,” Weiss realized, after all, the silver eyed warriors were dangerous, if they could assassinate one along with her daughter, that would deal a deadly blow to-

“They wanted Mommy’s cookie recipe!” Ruby shouted, her voice filled with indignation.

“...I overestimated you,” Weiss sighed.

“All the more reason to protect it then, hmm, Ruby?” Summer laughed, her breathing finally steady. She stood up, dusting off her cape and grasped Ruby’s hand onto her own before turning to Weiss. “...the sun’s about to come up, if you don’t have a place to stay, we have a nice, dark basement,” Summer offered, earning a appreciative nod from Weiss.

“I-I don’t...” she trailed off, looking off in the distance towards the cave she was staying in. Even at her speed she wouldn’t make it, and if Summer believed they could make it to her home in time…

“I can bake you cookies!” Ruby offered as she grabbed onto Weiss’ skirt, tugging at it in desperation to get her to follow. Weiss couldn’t help but sigh at the display, it was just so....

‘Cute,’ she thought, a smile forcing it’s way to her face. “Alright, if you insist,” she agreed, offering a shoulder for Summer to lean on. 

“Thank you,” she sighed, pointing Weiss in the right direction. “We’ll probably be there in...five minutes.” 

“That’s sixty seconds times five!” Ruby said as she held out her hand, showing off five fingers. 

“Yes, it is,” Weiss chuckled, taking Ruby’s outstretched hand into her own.

\---LineBreak---

“Weiss! Weiss! Weiss! You’re not going to believe it!” Eight years later, a thirteen year old Ruby ran up to Weiss in her pajamas, a large, thick scythe in her arms.

“Careful, Rubes! Don’t want to cut yourself on that thing!” Yang called out, trailing behind her sister with a smile.

“Is that?” Weiss whispered, sitting on a log and enjoying the night air. Whenever it got dark she would visit the Rose-Xiao Long home, either sitting in their backyard or helping the two sisters get in some last minute training before they head off to bed.

“It is! The legendary-”

“Sickle Daisy!” Yang interrupted, earning a glare and a kick from Ruby.

“No, Yang! It’s the legendary-”

“Curvy Amaryllis!”

“Gah, quit being a butt!” Ruby shouted as she tried to kick Yang, who was able to easily dodge due to Ruby being barely able to move with the huge weapon.

“Okay, Okay! I’m sorry, I got the name wrong, didn’t I?” she shrugged, turning to Weiss with a smirk. “Sorry, it’s actually called the legendary Hooked Hyacinth-”

“It’s the legendary Crescent Rose, Yang,” Weiss interrupted, earning a frown from both Ruby and Yang.

“You’re no fun.”

“I wanted to tell you!” Ruby whined, earning a chuckle from Weiss.

“Sorry, Ruby. Next time I’ll let you finish,” she said, patting the girl on the head, eliciting a sigh of contentment.

“It’s okay, Weiss,” she said as she sat next to the vampire. “After all, I still have one more surprise for-”

“She’s gonna ask for your hand in marriage,” Yang interrupted, earning a gasp from Weiss and a glare from Ruby.

“Yang, you butt!” she shouted, dropping Crescent Rose and launching after her laughing sister.

“Ruby and Weiss, sitting in a tree-”

“I’m too old for this,” Weiss sighed, watching the two sisters run around the yard, Ruby screaming her head off while Yang laughed hers off.

“Girls, that’s enough!” Weiss turned her head towards the house, spotting Summer standing in the doorway, hands on her hips in annoyance. “I’m sorry, Weiss. I know you came to train with them, but we have a hunt to go on tomorrow, they need to go to bed now.”

“That’s fine,” Weiss said with a smile. “Is it okay if I stay out here to enjoy the night sky? It’s very...pleasant here,” Weiss asked, earning a smile from Summer.

“Of course, you’re always welcome to stay,” Summer nodded before turning to her two daughters. “Okay you two, time for bed!”

“Sure thing, Mom!” Yang replied, waving at Weiss before jogging into the house.

“Ugh, okay, Mommy!” Ruby groaned, turning away from Summer and headed back towards Weiss to grab Crescent Rose, pausing mid way through. “Mommy? Can I...can I talk to Weiss for just a minute?” 

“Ruby…” Summer sighed, turning towards Weiss, as if asking for her permission.

“You know I’m fine with it,” Weiss said with a smile, earning a grateful nod from Summer.

“Make it quick!” and with that, Summer turned away to give the two their privacy.

“Thanks,” Ruby mumbled, making her way slowly towards Weiss before sitting down next to the elder vampire.

“So...What’s up?” Weiss asked, hearing Ruby’s heart rate quicken. Whatever it was that Ruby wanted to talk to her about was obviously causing the girl quite a bit of distress, and so Weiss placed her hand over Ruby’s hoping to alleviate the girls fears.

“Ugh, w-well…” It had the opposite effect, much to Weiss surprise, as Ruby’s heart rate skyrocketed.

“R-Ruby?! Relax, it’s okay,” Weiss said quickly, surprised at Ruby’s reaction. Ruby always enjoyed it when Weiss gave her physical contact, to the point where Weiss once thought Ruby was just a puppy disguised as a human, a thought she found foolish in hindsight. Why was Ruby all of a sudden-

“Weiss!” Ruby shouted, grasping Weiss’ hands into her own. “I-I have something to ask you! Something that...Something that I’ve been wanting to ask for the longest time!” Ruby shouted, her breathing becoming erratic, sweat pouring from her face as she looked into Weiss’ eyes, her face as red as the very cape she wore.

“O-okay?” Weiss mumbled, unsure as to where this was going. What could Ruby be…

“Weiss Schnee…” Weiss’ thoughts froze as she saw Ruby get down on one knee, remembering Yang’s supposed joke from just a minute ago.

‘No. No, this can’t possibly be happening,’ Weiss thought, her eyes widening in surprise as Ruby pulled out her grandmother’s wedding ring.

“Will you do me the honor of being my bride?” Ruby asked, voice filled with love and hope.

“...I...I…” Weiss mumbled, panicking as she tried to think of the best way to essentially break Ruby’s heart. Ruby was far too young for her, well, to be fair most mortals were far too young for her, but Ruby was a child. She was barely a teenager, how could Weiss possibly say yes?!

“...W-well?” Ruby asked with a frown, hope fading from her eyes as she silently begged Weiss for an answer, for her to say ‘yes’. The look of sheer pain in Ruby’s eyes was just....heartbreaking.

“...I’m sorry,” Weiss mumbled, looking away from Ruby. “I can’t.”

“...Oh,” it was barely above a whisper, and yet Weiss could feel the pain, the sorrow in that one word. Without another word Ruby released Weiss’ hands and stood, looking anywhere but Weiss’ face as she turned and headed home.

Weiss watched silently as Ruby walked away, her vampiric ears picking up on Ruby’s quiet sobs. Her hands clenched, angry at herself for hurting Ruby, not knowing how she could have handled this differently. Was there truly no way to deny Ruby’s request without hurting her? 

‘Oh, what does it matter, even if I said yes I would have hurt her, there’s no way she’d feel the same in…’ her thoughts trailed off, realization kicking in as she found a way to make Ruby happy.

“Ruby!” she stood up, shouting the girls name.

“W-what?” Ruby turned in surprise, nearly tripping as Weiss ran up to her.

“Ruby, I-I can’t say yes now,” Weiss started, taking Ruby’s hands into her own. “But...but if you feel the same on your eighteenth birthday...then yes, I will marry you!” she promised.

“W-what? Really?!” Ruby asked, her tears drying as a smile came upon her face. “Y-you really mean it?!” she asked, her voice filled with hope and her eyes filled with love.

“...Yes, I mean it,” she whispered, relief filling her as she knew there was no way Ruby’s childhood crush would last so long.

She had no idea how wrong she was.


	3. Dragon

“Doo doo doo, love is in the air, da da da daa, cookie cake with chocolate frosting, sharing with my love!”

“It will never cease to amaze me that you’re not a huge pop star,” Weiss said sarcastically. 

“Aw, you’re just saying that honey,” Ruby blushed, her grip on Weiss’ hand tightening, causing Weiss to blush. “But you know I’d never be a pop star, I have more important things to do. Take out monsters, take you out on dates, planning our..our....” Ruby’s blush deepened, her breathing slowing as she tried to force the words out.

“...Our honeymoon?” 

“Eeh, don’t say it like that!” Ruby giggled, covering her face with one hand. “If you say it so...provocatively, I can’t help but get...impatient,” Ruby muttered, causing Weiss to now sport her own blush.

‘Damn it, she’s too young, Weiss! Too young!’ Weiss shouted at herself, willing away the images of a half naked Ruby straddling her waist in the middle of the forest, her adorkable smile adorning her face as she whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

Weiss wasn’t sure what she wanted anymore. The elder vampire had known Ruby since she was a child, heck, she was so involved in the girl's childhood she practically helped raise her! And now, because of one stupid promise made only to stop Ruby’s tears from flowing, she was going to marry her?!

‘This is ridiculous!’ Weiss reprimanded herself for ever making that stupid promise. ‘Now I’m forced to marry this...this…’ she trailed off, watching Ruby humming as she skipped along side Weiss, their arms swinging alongside each other. ‘This damn, adorable idiot!’

“Ruby,” Weiss called out, causing Ruby to stop in her tracks. “You do know that if-”

“When, Weiss. When we marry,” Ruby whispered lovingly, staring at Weiss as if she were a goddess.

“...When. When we marry, you do know I...That I’ll have to…” Weiss’ words turned into a mumble, her distaste for the very idea of doing that with Ruby filling her with disgust. How could she possibly do that with this young, innocent girl? To be the one to take that from Ruby just didn’t seem right at all to her.

“...Yeah, Weiss. I know what’ll happen,” Ruby nodded, looking away from Weiss. “I...I fought your kind, Weiss. You’ve taught me everything there is to know about vampires. I know what’ll happen,” she whispered, turning to Weiss with a smile. “I’m...I’m prepared to give you everything, from my mind to my body,” Ruby said with such conviction.

“Ruby...I…” she paused, sighing to herself as she began walking once more, pulling Ruby along. “Even if you’re ready, I’m not sure I am. To do that to you, to take your- What the?!” she shouted, feeling the very ground beneath them shake, a roar piercing the night sky as the air around them heated around them, almost as if it were on fire.

“Th-this is!” Ruby growled, releasing Weiss’ hand and unhooking Crescent Rose from her back, sweat beading down her cheek as she glared into the night sky, her breath shaking as she caught sight of a blazing fire flowing onto the nearby fishing town.

“Dragon,” Weiss whispered, berating herself for not bringing Myrtenaster with her. Though her physical strength was great, there was no way for her to pierce the hide of the great dragon with her fist alone. 

“Weiss!” she quickly turned to the panicked Ruby. “I never fought a dragon before, I-”

“Stay calm, Ruby!” Weiss said quickly, placing her hand on Ruby’s shoulder in an effort to calm the fear ridden girl. “If we work together, we can-”

“This is going to be so awesome!” Ruby squeed, her “panic” turning out to be nothing more than blind excitement as she quickly rushed on ahead, much to Weiss’ chagrin.

“Oh, for the love of- Ruby, wait for me, you dunce!” Weiss shouted as she followed after her fiance, praying to whatever god that existed that Ruby wouldn’t do anything too insane.

Of course, her prayer went unanswered as she saw Ruby riding atop of the dragon, whacking at its neck in a vain attempt to decapitate it. Though Crescent Rose was made specifically for dragon slaying, it still required a huge amount of power behind the swing, power Ruby lacked without a running start. So then why Ruby thought riding the dragon was a good idea was beyond…

“She wanted to look cool. The idiot wanted to look cool,” Weiss sighed, rubbing her temples in an attempt to rid herself of an oncoming headache. She watched and waited, either the dragon would manage to throw Ruby off of its back or Ruby would give up and come up with a new plan.

“Yee haw! Gid along, lil doggy!” Given how much fun Ruby appeared to be having, Weiss highly doubted that was going to happen anytime soon.

“Well, at least she’s having fun,” she muttered, walking off to one of the nearby shops. “Excuse me, do you have any dull knives, a sturdy stick, or anything like that?” she asked the cowering owner who was hiding underneath his desk.

“Um, wh-why do you ask?” he peeked over his desk, staring between her and the dragon.

“My idiot of a fiance is riding atop a dragon, I need something to knock her down,” she said, earning a horrified gasp from the store owner. “Oh, don’t worry. She’s the Red Reaper.”

“R-Red Reaper?!” the man gasped, turning to look at Ruby riding atop the dragon. “I-in that case, wouldn’t it be best to-”

“The only way she can kill it is if we launch her at high speeds, she can’t do that from up there!” Weiss interrupted, holding her hand out. “Now give me a stick or something!”

“Y-yes ma’am!” he shouted, looking around his desk before grabbing a random object and pushing it towards her before ducking under his desk.

“...A rubber duck? Seriously?” she growled, sighing as she turned away from the store and climbed atop the tallest building in the area. “Well, it will have to do…” she muttered, closing one eye and aiming carefully at Ruby’s head, biting her lip as she threw in order not to laugh, imagining Yang shouting “duck” as Ruby barely registered getting swatted in the face with an idiotic bath toy.

“Why?!” Ruby’s shouted permeated throughout the area, barely landing on her feet before shaking her fist at Weiss. “Couldn’t you have given me five more minutes?!”

“The town won’t last five minutes, you dolt!” Weiss shouted back, leaping over to Ruby. “Now stand still as I lob you at the dragon!” Weiss ordered as she picked up Ruby and held her like a throwing spear.

“...Wait, wha-AAAAAAAHHHHHH?!” Ruby screamed as she was launched towards the dragon, barely swinging Crescent Rose in time, decapitating the beast in one fell swoop.

“Ah, perfect form,” Weiss congratulated herself, watching as Ruby quickly descended from the sky, her fist pumping in excitement.

“That was so coo-” and land on her face, completely forgetting to twist mid air.

“...That’s my future wife, Mother would be so proud,” Weiss sighed, strolling forward to meet with her fiance. Judging by the speed and the way she landed Ruby totally had a broken nose, and the only way to deal with that is to take her to the nearest bar for a plate of cookies and a glass of whole milk.

“And snuggles, can’t forget the snuggles,” Weiss reminded herself, mentally preparing herself for an entire day of snuggles.


	4. Training and Hotsprings

‘She’s getting better,’ Weiss thought to herself as she dodged Yang’s numerous punches, each one aimed at her joints. “Good, Yang! Attacking a vampire’s organs does nothing…” she paused, earning a smirk from Yang.

“And a strike to the heart is only good against a decapitated vampire, I know!” she yelled back, striking out at Weiss again.

“But it makes you predictable,” Weiss glared, flying up and close to Yang, grabbing her arm and throwing her over the shoulder. “Don’t let your opponent read you!”

“Gah!” Yang growled in pain, slowly rising from the ground and rubbing her butt. “Ooh, you really do enjoy being rough with me, don’t you?” she asked with a wink, though it turned into a wince as Weiss slapped her upside the head. “Joking! Joking!”

“It was a terrible joke,” Weiss muttered, turning to Ruby who was sitting on a log and eating a cookie, a smile on her face as she checked the timer.

“You lasted two minutes and three seconds, I win!” she shouted with a fist pump, earning a growl from Yang.

“Ooh, you beat me by four seconds, so impressive,” she clapped, looking over to Weiss with a glare. “Can I go one more round? I wanna show Ruby what her big sis can really do!” she grinned, slamming her fist together and cracking her neck, raring to go once again against the elder vampire.

“...No, I don’t think so,” Weiss shook her head, unsheathing Myrtenaster and walking away from the two girls. “I think it’s about time for you two to learn how to double team a vampire. If you can’t beat one on its own…” she paused, turning around and taking a combat stance. “Then you’ll just have to overwhelm them with numbers.”

“Uh...You sure about this, Weiss?” Yang asked, her smirk turning into a wild grin. “I mean, you’re strong and all, but with our teamwork, I’m pretty sure this isn’t a Weiss decision!” Weiss couldn’t stop the groan from escaping her lips, oh she was going to make Yang pay for that. 

“Yeah, I agree with Yang,” Ruby nodded as she went to stand next to her sister. “I mean, Yang’s already as strong as you, and I’m faster than you, I can’t see how you can win this,” despite voicing her concerns, Ruby unhooked Crescent Rose from her back and aimed it towards Weiss. 

“Hmm, you’re right on both accounts, and I’m incredibly proud of the fact,” Weiss said with a smile, though it quickly turned into a hard glare. “But that means nothing when my skill and experience far outweighs your own.”

In an instant Ruby was behind her, it was so predictable Weiss could hardly contain her laughter as she lifted and planted both her feet against the sixteen-year-old’s gut, kicking off of her and spiraling directly towards a shocked Yang.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Yang panicked as she brought up Ember Celica, barely blocking Weiss’ strike, before losing her breath as Weiss kicked at her diaphragm, causing her to fall to her knees in pain.

“Yaargh!” Ruby screamed, quickly recovering from Weiss kick and appeared in front of Weiss, going for a downward strike. Weiss had already moved to the side before Ruby even appeared before her, having predicted her attack the moment Yang’s knees buckled. Grabbing onto Ruby’s scythe she yanked the weapon out of her grasp, sheathing Myrtenaster as she took Crescent Rose in both hands and threw it as far as she could.

“No! My baby!” Ruby panicked as she tried to sprint after her weapon, only to be yanked by the cape by Weiss, who quickly enveloped her into the cape and tied it up like a sack.

“You know what’s coming,” Weiss glared at Yang, whose eyes widened in panic, slowly backing away from the now deranged looking vampire.

“N-now, Weiss, you made your point, you win-”

“This is for that terrible name pun, you oaf!” Weiss shouted as she slammed sack Ruby into Yang, causing both girls to shout in pain as they flew off a few hundred feet. Weiss couldn’t help but let out a happy sigh. “Let that be a lesson to not get so cocky next time!” Weiss shouted after the girls, who only groaned an apology. Smiling at how her lesson got through the two girls thick skulls, she turned away and stared off into the distance, biting her lip as she calculated how long it would take to retrieve Ruby’s weapon.

“...Probably no longer than it’ll take Yang to free Ruby,” she muttered, looking behind at Yang, who was currently having great difficulty even dragging Ruby off of her. “Huh, might even get to it before she’s free.” And with that she rushed forward, hoping she didn’t dirty the weapon, doubted even she could get away for besmirching Ruby’s favorite weapon.

\---LineBreak---

Crescent Rose did indeed get dirty, much to Ruby’s dismay. The girl nearly broke down in tears, staring at Weiss as she half-heartedly forgave Weiss.

“...Let’s go to a hot spring?”

“...Are you going to be naked?” Ruby asked, causing Weiss to blush.

“M-most people are-”

“Let’s go!”

And that was how Weiss found herself with a naked Ruby curled up to her side, having her body cleansed of sweat and grime that came with training.

“R-Ruby, you don’t need to be so...thorough,” Weiss whimpered, unable to tear herself away from the much younger girl.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, my love,” Ruby whispered into her ear, running her fingers along Weiss’ backside. “I am your fiance, it’s only natural to do these kinds of things together…”

“Not in front of your sister, it isn’t,” Yang muttered, a look of disgust on her face as she turned away from the obscene scene. “Why did you two even invite me if you were going to be doing...this?!”

“I didn’t think you’d come,” Ruby glared.

“I didn’t think she’d do this with you here,” Weiss shrugged an apology, wrapping an arm around her fiance.

Ruby had grown so in the past three years physically, but she pretty much remained the same goofy, adorkable person she has been since... forever. Weiss would have thought that this would have turned her away from the girl yet, somehow, all it did was attract her to Ruby.

‘...I still hope she gets over me,’ she thought, thinking back to the kind of wedding Ruby wanted.

A vampire wedding.

Ruby wanted a vampire wedding, a way for her to spend her life with Weiss for as long as possible while showing how much they truly wanted to be together. A sudden burst of disgust erupted from Weiss’ chest that she could barely contain. Centuries of disguising her face almost failed her as she barely maintained her stoic appearance. 

“This is nice,” Ruby whispered, leaning on Weiss as she relaxed in the pool of hot water. “We should totally come back here for our honeymoon, right, Hunny?”

“...Whatever you want,” Weiss replied, squeezing Ruby against her. Ruby would get over her, she had to believe that. Ruby would find someone better than her, who could love her the way she deserved to be loved. And if she didn’t…

She couldn’t bear the thought of taking Ruby’s heart for her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t say it enough, but thank you for all the kind reviews! Honestly, I want to reply to all of you, but usually I have no idea what to say, and it just feels cheap to send “Thank you for the kind review” to each person, not giving any of them a unique reply. But I also feel bad for not replying…
> 
> Next chapter’s taking longer than I’d like, it’s only 1300 words, but I’m having a hard time describing the wedding and whatnot, but I just can’t gloss over it cause something very important is supposed to happen at the end of it. As for after that, there will be two chapters and this story should be done, another flashback and an epilogue. Can’t wait to see you there!


	5. Wedding Day

Her body was wracked with nerves, body shaking as Yang helped her with her wedding dress, a frilly, white dress most typical of these events. 

“Need a drink?” Yang asked, rubbing out any wrinkles that may have been on the dress.

“Thanks for offering, but I’m certain you taste like oranges, and I’m not a fan of those overly sweet fruits,” Weiss joked, earning a laugh from Yang.

“Wow, you really are nervous,” Yang said as she stepped away from Weiss. “Not sure if it’s because you’re getting married, or…” she trailed off, her fingers poking through the blinds that kept the sun out, staring outside as everyone but one person was preparing the wedding. “If it’s because of Mom.”

“She still carrying that monstrosity on her back?” Weiss asked, not wanting to look herself, and it wasn’t because it was still daytime.

“...Yup and she looks deadlier than Ruby,” Yang chuckled, slowly backing away from the window. “What’s your win to loss ratio with Mom again?”

“...Thirty-one to thirty,” Weiss mumbled. “It’s hard enough to get away from Ruby, I doubt I can escape from Summer’s wrath.”

“Man, I wanted to be the one to threaten you into marrying Rubes,” Yang whined, arms crossed in dissatisfaction. “Had everything ready too! I had my shotgun, Ember Celica was polished up and hardened, found this amazing new book on wedding puns-”

“Wedding puns?” Weiss turned to stare at Yang, her eyebrows curved in confusion. “What kind of puns can you possibly make out of a wedding?”

“Oh, you really want to know?” Yang asked, wiggling her eyebrows in delight. “Well, looking out there this really is a beautiful and emotional wedding, even the cake is in tiers!”

“Oh my god,” Weiss mumbled, face palming at the terrible pun. “I just had to ask…”

“Great, huh? I got a million of them!” Yang said as she pulled out a booklet. “Let’s see, how about-”

“You stop and I don’t have to drain the blood from your carcass?” Weiss threatened, earning a pout from Yang.

“You’re no fun,” she mumbled, putting the book away. A minute passed by in silence before Yang finally spoke up. “She wants a vampire wedding, you know,” she mumbled. Weiss couldn’t stop the sigh from escaping her lips.

“...I know,” she whispered, refusing to look at Yang. “I’d be fine if it was a human wedding, but a vampire wedding? Does she even know-”

“Of course she knows,” Yang growled, glaring at Weiss for just a moment. Taking a deep breath, she schooled her expression into a more calm one before looking back at Weiss. “She thinks you’re… She knows you’re lonely. You left your family because of what they had become, your old friends want you dead, your sister…” she paused, unsure if she should even say it. “...She doesn’t want you to be alone anymore, she wants to be there for you. Even if…”

“...It means losing everything,” Weiss mumbled, shoulders drooping as she let herself fall onto her chair.

“...Not everything,” Yang corrected, walking up to Weiss and placing a hand on her shoulder. “She’ll always have you, right?”

“...Right,” Weiss nodded, though not entirely happy about the situation.

“And it’s not like she’ll lose all her family! Sure, she’ll outlive us, but…” she trailed off, remembering something important that put a dent in her plans. “Crap, I can’t have kids. Blake doesn’t have a penis,” she muttered to herself. Weiss couldn’t stop the smirk forming on her face as she stared at Yang incredulously.

“You seriously forgot your GIRLFRIEND didn’t have a penis?”

“I have a terrible memory, you know that!” Yang shot back, turning away with a huff. “...At least, I don’t think she has one.”

“You don’t think she…” Weiss shook her head at the idiocy that Yang was currently showing off. “Yang, in the hundreds of years I’ve lived, I have never met a girl with a penis-”

“Haven’t met one yet,” she corrected, earning a chuckle from Weiss.

“Whatever, keep dreaming of your girlfriend with a dick. None of my business,” Weiss said as she raised her hands in mock surrender. “...Though she is a werecat, so I guess it’s possible…”

“Really?!” Yang asked excitedly. “D-do you really think she has a...a…”

“And that’s the end of this conversation,” Weiss interrupted, noticing the sun had finally set. “I have a wedding I must attend before your mother kills me, so I’ll be on my way,” and with that Weiss stood and strutted away, much to Yang’s disappointment.

“Oh come on, don’t leave me hanging like that!” she whined as she followed after Weiss, making a mental note to bring up the hypothetical girl penis with Blake later.

Her only reply would be a backhand to the face, knocking her out for much of the wedding.

\---LineBreak---

“I can’t believe I actually showed up,” Raven sighed, sitting next to Blake towards the back of the outdoor aisle, wanting to stay as far from the altar as possible.

“I can’t believe it either,” Blake agreed. “I expected you at our wedding, but Ruby’s? You really do have a soft spot for-”

“No, I don’t,” she growled, glaring at Blake out of the corner of her eye. “I just...I just wanted to see a vampire wedding, it’s very…”

“Bloody?” Blake finished, shuddering at the thought of what they were about to see. “I mean, as much as I love Ruby and Weiss, I wish they could have a normal wedding and then have their vampire ritual in private.”

“Eh, it won’t be so bad,” Raven shrugged, earning a disgusted look from Blake. “What? There are worse kinds of wedding rituals. Like your werecat ritual, how was it performed again?”

“Oh, don’t even go there,” Blake growled. “Our ritual is beautiful, the perfect way to show how much we love one another-”

“You grow a dick and screw in public.”

“It’s a public display of affection and it’s normal!” Blake nearly shouted, red faced as she turned away from her soon to be mother in law. “Besides, I don’t want to hear that kind of crap from someone who’s divorced and is now dating her ex and his wife,” she shot back, though instead of irking her, she only caused Raven to smirk.

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.”

“...Whatever,” Blake muttered, turning away from Raven to look over at Qrow, who was glaring at the altar, fist tightened at his side and a flask in the other. “He’s not taking it well, is he?”

“He’s never been fond of the Schnee’s,” Raven said, shaking her head at the sight. “No matter how many times Weiss’ saves Yang and Ruby, he will never trust her. And to see Ruby take part in a vampire wedding? I wouldn’t be surprised if he tries something.” Blake quickly turned back to her at that. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he won’t,” she assured, causing Blake to let out a breath of relief.

“That’s good to hear,” she muttered, a thought occurring to her. “Wait, how does he feel about-”

“Hates your guts,” Raven shrugged, earning a groan from Blake.

“Damn it, he makes wonderful tuna sandwiches too,” she whimpered, pondering to herself the best way to win over Qrow. Before Raven had the chance to comfort Blake the bells began ringing, signalling the start of the ceremony.

“And that’s my cue,” she muttered, standing from her seat and making her way towards her brother, deciding whether to see if he’d be a good boy and stay quiet or to just knock him out.

‘The latter,’ she thought with a smile, punching him in the back of the head. It was so easy, given how he was distracted with glaring at the vampire walking down the aisle. “You really need to get over it,” she muttered, dragging his body through the mud and away from prying eyes.

\---LineBreak---

‘This is it,’ Weiss thought to herself, face to face with Ruby as she slowly slid the ring onto her finger. They were almost married, all Weiss had to do was finish the ceremony. She couldn’t quell the disgust she felt for herself as she stared at Ruby, only moments away from taking away her humanity.

“Weiss,” Ruby called out, placing a hand on her cheek. “I’m ready to be with you for eternity,” Ruby muttered, puffing her chest out. 

“...Thank you,” Weiss whispered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Perhaps this wasn’t so bad after all? Why should she feel guilty for not wanting to be alone? Ruby wanted this, to be with her for eternity. To be together forever, to always have each others backs. Was that really so wrong?

‘I don’t know if this is alright,’ Weiss thought to herself as she raised her arm, opening her eyes slowly before plunging her fist into Ruby’s chest, ripping her heart out. ‘But if this is what Ruby wants, then I will never make her regret this decision,’ and replacing it with her own before plunging Ruby’s heart into her chest.

And now they were one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unhappy with the last scene, but I just couldn’t figure out a better way to write it. I think it’ll be fine if I can find a way to lead up to it properly, but I’ve been drawing a blank for days now, so I think it’s best to move on for now. I’m gonna keep trying to find a way to lengthen it, but don’t hold your breath.


	6. Happy 18th Birthday!

Blades of wind flew everywhere, tearing apart the landscape. It sliced through the ground, trees were uprooted from the sheer force of it all. And in the middle of this storm was Weiss, dancing and flipping around the blades of wind, her eyes darting from one corner to the next, all in a vain attempt to keep up with Ruby.

She kicked out behind her, narrowly missing Ruby who was going for an obvious attack from behind, one of her trademark moves. If there was one thing Weiss could be confident about, it was Ruby was going to attack from behind eight times out of ten. 

“Aargh!” she jabbed her blade up at Ruby’s scream, deflecting Crescent Rose to the side and planted a firm kick to Ruby’s side. The other two times out of ten would be a frontal assault. Ruby may have been faster than her, but Weiss was stronger due to her vampiric blood. The only counter for that in Ruby’s arsenal was her silver eyes, and Weiss doubted very much-

“Aah!” she shouted in pain as her body suddenly felt as if it were on fire from the inside, irritation setting in as she kicked high behind herself, hitting Ruby straight in the nose, causing the girl to howl out in pain.

‘She’s pretty serious about this,’ Weiss thought to herself, lowering her body temperature to the point the moisture in the air froze around her, creating a barrier of ice, and more importantly, relieving the burning sensation in her body. The moment the barrier appeared, its body was sliced apart almost instantaneously, being cut down in the blink of the eye, the slices coming closer and closer to her location.

‘There!’ The barrier wasn’t just meant to protect, but to slow down as well. Had it been anyone else they wouldn’t have even noticed the slight decrease in Ruby’s speed, but Weiss was able to catch it, jabbing her blade in Ruby’s direction.

“Haha!” Ruby laughed from behind Weiss, who turned in shock. She underestimated Ruby’s speed! “Didn’t expect that did ya-AAH!” Ruby screamed as she slipped on the frozen surface, falling flat on her face. “O-ouch…” she mumbled, rubbing her broken, bloody nose.

“...Idiot,” Weiss sighed, stifling her laughter with her hand. “You would have won too, how disappointing,” she shook her head, offering a hand to Ruby.

“Ugh, no need to rub it in,” Ruby whined, grasping Weiss’ hand and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. “Still, it’s nice to know you acknowledge me as an equal!” she said whilst flexing her muscles, earning a chuckle from Weiss.

“Physically, yes, but obviously not mentally,” she said as she flicked Ruby’s forehead, earning a whine from the younger girl.

“Oh, that’s just mean,” she muttered, her eyes tearing up as she nuzzled Weiss’ cheek. “I need cuddles now,” she whimpered, earning a sigh from Weiss, who simply petted her on the head.

“Alright, alright already. Settle down before you start making me feel bad,” she ran her fingers through Ruby’s hair, noting it was becoming a bit longer than she liked. “Do you want me to give you a haircut?” 

“No thanks,” Ruby said with a shrug, leaning away from Weiss. “I kinda want to let it grow out a bit, maybe tie the back of my hair into a short ponytail,” she mumbled, earning a nod from Weiss.

“I did hear all the cool kids are doing that,” she muttered, earning herself a glare from Ruby.

“I’m not doing it to be cool!” Ruby claimed as she turned away in a huff, her arms crossed angrily. “I just thought it’d look c-” she paused, catching herself at the last second. “C-c-cute?”

“Uh huh,” Weiss nodded, not believing Ruby’s lie. “Well, I suppose you would look awfully cute with a ponytail, so I’m fine with it,” she muttered, placing her fingers on Ruby’s broken nose. “This is going to hurt.”

“What’s going to-Ah ha, why?!” Ruby screamed clutching her nose. “I mean, I can breathe now, but at what cost?”

“Mild pain that’ll go away in a second,” Weiss answered, walking away from Ruby. “It’s getting la-early, I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Wait!” Ruby called out, putting a hand on Weiss’ shoulder. “I’m eighteen now, you can at least give your fiance a goodbye kiss!” 

Weiss grimaced at that, cursing her luck. ‘Dammit, she still wants to marry me?!’ She sighed as she turned to Ruby, her face set into a hard glare. “Okay, look, I didn’t want to do this but you aren’t giving me much of a choice,” she growled, getting ready to tell Ruby the truth.

“What do you mean, Weiss? W-why are you grimacing like that?” Ruby muttered, her eyes wide in shock.

“Ruby, the truth is I-I…” she trailed off, Ruby’s silver eyes now glistening wet. “I...I can’t marry you…” she paused, Ruby’s shocked face, the sadness of her eyes being far too much for her to bear. “...Until you catch me!” She ran off to the distance, stopping after a few feet and turning away. “And you have to give me a twenty-four-hour head start or it doesn’t count!”

“Oh my god!” Ruby shouted with a smile. “You mean vampires get married after a game of tag?!” she squeed, running off to her house. “I’ll be sure to count to twenty-four hours!”

“And don’t you dare peek!” Weiss called out with a finger waggle before running off again, cursing her inability to reject that idiotic, adorable Red Reaper. “Oh well, at least I can delay it for another day or so,” she mumbled, planning on hitching a boat ride to Vale, before realizing her blunder.

It was almost morning, meaning she already wasted more than half of her twenty-four hours to run.

\---LineBreak---

“So that’s why you’re hiding in my basement,” Raven nodded, handing Weiss a glass filled with her own blood. “Why don’t you just tell her you don’t want to marry her?” Weiss sighed, taking a sip of the blood.

“It’s not that I don’t want to marry her, thank you by the way,” she nodded, grateful for the blood. “It’s that I don’t want to exchange hearts with her. She’ll outlive all her relatives-”

“Unless Yang gets a good dicking from Blake,” Raven smirked, earning a glare from Weiss.

“I do not need that image in my head,” she shook her head, trying to rid herself of the horrifying thoughts. “And that’s your daughter, how can you-” she stopped herself, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, deciding to just ignore the statement rather than question it. “-And besides, I’m being hunted by my family. If they manage to kill me while I hold Ruby’s heart, she’ll die!”

“If you were murdered I’m pretty sure Ruby would die of depression anyway, so what’s it matter? Better to be quick and painless,” Raven shrugged, causing Weiss to look at her in shock.

“...That’s messed up,” she muttered, drinking the rest of the blood and standing up. “Well, sun’s finally set, I think I’ll show myself out,” she muttered quickly, rushing out of the house and away from the smirking Raven.

“Oh, how I love creeping her out,” she chuckled, grabbing herself a glass of milk to enjoy.


	7. Epilogue

Centuries have passed by and yet I do not age. I am a demon, sworn to protect this island city, my own little Patch. The cold rain pelts against my skin, yet I feel nothing, for I am a demon, a demon of justice, of vengeance-

“Oh my god, Ruby, stop rambling already!” The love of my life, my snow angel, my- “If I knew you were going to go senile and narrate everything, I would never have taken your heart.” 

Ha, I know you don’t regret a thing, Weiss. The way you look at me before bed, the way you bake my favorite cookies every evening, the way you touch and lick my-

“I’m leaving.”

Oh, come on, Snow Angel! Don’t be like that! 

Centuries have passed by for Ruby and Weiss. Weiss was now well over a thousand years old, while Ruby was coming upon her five hundredth and twenty-second birthday, according to Weiss and Yang at least.

Yang had gained immortality through her lover, Blake. The two decided to leave Patch behind, deciding to station themselves near Beacon Academy, teaching the students there how to deal with undead villains such as themselves.

Though Qrow never did come to fully trust Weiss and Blake, he did teach the latter how to make his famous tuna sandwiches, though when Blake learned of the secret ingredient she swore the stuff off for a full century. Turns out it was catnip, much to Blake’s frustration.

That’s not to say their lives were peaceful. There would always be evil in this world. And when that evil grew too much for mere Hunters and Huntresses to handle on their own, the four would combine their might to form the mighty-

“Voltron!”

Gosh, darn it, Yang! I’m trying to tell a story!

“Ugh, these two idiots are giving me a headache,” Weiss muttered, shaking her head in disappointment.

“You know you love it,” Blake replied as she turned the page in her book, having learned to ignore Ruby’s rambling long ago.

“Well…” Weiss shrugged, looking at the two sisters bickering. “Even after centuries putting up with it, it never does get boring, does it?” she smiled, biting back a laugh as Yang shoved a rubber duck inside of Ruby’s mouth.

She really did love her undead life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s over. Thanks for taking this very short journey with me. I know you guys would rather have a long, amazing journey, but I tend to lose interest in writing long stories, sorry. It was a joy to write at least, and I hope you guys enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> My version of a vampire AU. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
